The rings Of Hecate
by Fuzzball33
Summary: this is a short story aboy my Percy jackson character. Enjoy please.
1. Chapter 1

**The rings of Hecate**

**Chapter 1- the note**  
**About:**** Paige Nelson (my Percy Jackson character and daughter of Hecate. Goddess of magic) finds out some old history about her mother and a secret. Millie is my friend Meghan's p.j character. Paige is mine.  
**  
I opened my eyes and started down the bunk ladder. My head ached from last night's party in the Hermes cabin. Millie was great at throwing parties. I went over to my dresser and pulled out the usually. Purple t-shirts, blue capris, and a pair of black pony tail holders. I undressed and put on my pair of fresh clothes. I grabbed my red flip flops and raced over to the Athena cabin. I nearly face planted the door down. I sat up and spotted Annabeth and Haliee on the lower bunk starring at me.  
"Hi Paige". Annabeth said. I nodded and walked over to them. Haliee smiled.  
"Hi guys. How's it going?" I said. I flipped my jet black out of my glasses and sat down next to Annabeth. She signed.  
"We got a message from Aphrodite. It's for you". She stated. I nodded.  
"Well what did she say?" I questioned her. She pulled a piece of cracked paper out of her pocket and handed it to me.  
"Read it". Haliee said. I nodded and unwrapped it.  
"Dear Paige, you must be confused. I would be too if I found out that every god and goddess got magical rings expected for you. If you don't know by now, your mother built rings for all the gods and goddess expect for me. She believed I seduce man for the fun of it (which in a way I do). But she must make one for me or else. You have 24 hours before I will came and talk to you. Kisses.  
Love Aphrodite". I read the letter. I knew that my mom built rings for the gods, but I didn't know she didn't build one for Aphrodite.  
"I didn't know my mom disliked her that much". I stated. Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Aphrodite made lots of people angry. It was in her nature to. Don't feel bad, Paige". She replied. I nodded.  
"Annabeth is right Paige. Aphrodite makes everyone here mad, unless you're a descended of her. Some of her own children hate her. Don't feel bad". Haliee stated.

"I should go. I need to talk to Katie about this. Bye see you guys tonight. I said and ran out of there cabin. And went over to the camp library. I opened the door and raced in. I slipped my shoes off and went to the back where her office was. She turned to look at me as I entered her room. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders matching her bright green eyes. She smiled and went over to me.  
"Paige what is it? Is something wrong?"  
"I need some information on the rings of Hecate". I said. She nodded her head and walked over to a small white case near her desk. She pulled out a lightly dusted book and placed it on her desk. She opened to the way back and pulled out a sunflower colored envelope. Katie handed me the packet and ordered me open it when I got back to my cabin.  
"why? What's inside?" I asked her. She sighed.  
"Something Chiron gave me to keep a secret from the Hecate cabin until the right time came. The time is now". She said firmly. I nodded. Why was this packet so imported that it was kept a secret? What were Chiron and my mother keeping from me? I had to open it to find out.  
"Thanks Katie". I stated.

"Come back later Paige. I will help you with anything you need". She replied as I picked up my flip flops and ran out the door to my cabin.


	2. Chapter 2- Date

**The rings of Hecate**

**About:**** my Percy Jackson character she finds out some old history about her mom she also learns a secret. Millie is my friend Meghan's. Cody Lawrence and Paige Nelson are mine.**

**Chapter 2- Date****  
**

I raced into my cabin and opened the door. I flopped my shoes on floor and went straight to my bed. I sat down and placed the envelop carefully on my dark purple bedding. I signed. What was inside? Should I even open it? What if I didn't like what I found? All these questioned swirled around my mind. I knew I had to open it. Katie would have never given it to me if she didn't think I could handle it. I can do this. I started to open the envelop, but was distracted by a knock at the door. I galloped over to the door and opened it. I hid the envelop under my bed. Then went over to the door. I pulled back the door and smiled. My boyfriend was smiling back at me with his crystal blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair.  
"Hi Cody". I said. He grabbed my waist and wrapped his arms around me. I did the same.  
"Hello beautiful". He stated. I smiled as he gently kissed my forehead.  
"Ready for our date?"  
"Sure". I said. I sighed and glanced over at my bed. I hope the envelop is safe. If anyone found it I would turn them into a frog. Even my own siblings.  
We arrived at the lake and he sat down the picnic basket. He rolled off his blue tee and unbuttoned his jeans. He ran over to the lake and jumped in. I sighed. I was still so worried about the packet. What would I and my mom do if it fell into the wrong hands?  
"You coming, magic?" Cody yelled. Magic was a nickname that everyone calls me at camp. Even my mom and dad decided to call me that from time to time. I nodded and took off my shirt and unrolled my capris. Then jumped into the cold small lake that surrounds the entire camp. The water was still cold and had the same green fleshly surface.  
"It's freezing in here". I stated.  
"No its not. Come on scared cat". He replied. Cody grabbed my bare legs and pulled me under. The blue evening water calmed my thoughts and flooded my almost dry body. I kicked him away and tried to swim back to the surface.

"You might be a child of Poseidon, but I know more about dragging people under water then you do". I told him as he resurfaced. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I splashed a bowl of water at him and started to swim away. Cody dove onto me and tried to push me under, but failed.

"I am not so easily defected. We both know that". I said.  
"I love you". Cody said. He parted his lips and kissed me. He wrapped his wet hands around me and pulled us deeper into the mucky waters.


	3. Chapter 3- The goddess of beauty

The rings of Hecate  
About: pj character learns some history about her mom and a secret. Millie is my friends Meghan's.

Chapter 3- campfire  
After a half hour of swimming me and Cody started to get dressed. Later this evening was the camp bonfire so we had to finish up all our classes. I had firework making with Percy. Oh what fun that will be. Not. I picked up my flip flops and swimsuit.  
"See you later Cody". I shouted as I ran back to my cabin. He waved. I turned around and went into my cabin. I sighed. No one had touched my envelope. It was still there. I walked over to my dresser and pushed my suit far behind the reach of human eyes. Then slammed it shut. I grabbed my hair brush and slid it down my black coal mines. The brush stopped at a huge rat nest. I pulled my rough fingers through it. Stupid hair. I can never get it right. Finally I let out a huge gush of air that was swirling in my lungs.  
"Paige you ready yet?" a voice asked me. I jumped onto the floor and hit my head of my dresser. I stood up and turned around. Travis Stoll was standing abide me.  
"Sure". I replied.  
"Well let's go then. Slow much". He stated.

"Are not". I stated. He pulled my arm and I followed him to the campfire.

"Are to". Cody said. I rolled my eyes at him. He smiled.

"Hi". I replied to Cody as we arrived.

"Ha". He said back.  
"Hi guys". Millie said. I waved as we got closer to the fire. I went over to Cody and inched closer to him. He reached for my hand and kissed my cheek.  
"So why were you guys so late?" Millie asked. I felt a swirl of peppermint fill my nose. The smell reminded me of when I was little at my grandfather's home. We used to sit by the fire sucking on peppermint piece all night until my father would come to get me.  
"I was getting ready and of course Travis came and told me to hurry up". I replied. She nodded and went back to eating her marshmallow. Suddenly a huge gush of wind swirled around the fire pit. The amber flames went out making the air feel cold and rough. Then a girl with blonde hair and polished face stood above the fire pit. She smiled her glossy lips and turned to meet my eyes.  
"Hello Paige Nelson, daughter of the goddess of magic. I am Aphrodite". She said.


End file.
